The Adventure of the Mysterious Crone
by Hinata-Snow the First
Summary: Who is Hope N. Vane? Ryu Naruhodo and Susato Mikotoba wade through the different answers to that question while investigating the murder of a cemetery owner. But can the case truly be won? Written for the Court Records OC contest. No spoilers for DGS.
1. Prologue

**A/N: As stated in the summary, this story is a case-fic that I'm submitting to a contest. So feedback is very important in this case. Without further ado, it's time for murder!**

* * *

 **The Adventure of the Mysterious Crone: Prologue**

My good friend Holmes and I encounter many kinds of people throughout the course of our travels. As such, we are often exposed to humanity at its every extreme.

Holmes often mused that the catalyst behind people's actions is often mired in many layers of deception. Often times what we can only scratch the surface of the matter.

I am very much reminded of the time a graveyard was struck with a murder most foul. Of an ethereal figure gliding among the stones under which the dead sleep. Including a man that had been placed there against his will….

October 29th, 12:32 p.m.

Location: Hogar de los Muertos cemetery

"And that, my dear Watson, is why I've learned to never underestimate a seemingly harmless opponent."

Iris Watson continued to take notes on Holmes's story on a Ms. Irene Alder as they approached their destination: a cemetery where a corpse from a recently ended case was being held. It had been a straightforward stabbing that didn't take too long to resolve. This visit Holmes was doing with was at the behest of Scotland Yard, to make sure there was no loose ends that needed to be addressed and if so to allow the cemetery to bury the body.

Once they reached the cemetery Holmes and Iris went straight to the main building, walking a path between neat rows of tombstones. Along the way Iris noticed a single headstone in a solitary corner of the graveyard, but it was too far away to read whatever was on it. Holmes knocked on the door of the office with a flourish.

The door opened, revealing a person with a hunched back who was wearing a brown hooded cloak. Almost no features of their face were visible, aside from a long, hooked nose. They also appeared to be using the shovel they had with them as a walking cane.

"Mue heh heh heh…..welcome to the home of the dead," the person said in a raspy but clearly female voice. "You must be the people Mr. Paz was waiting for. Come in, come in."

Holmes and Iris entered the building along with the mysterious woman. They were led the front of the office of the funeral director/graveyard owner, where the woman knocked on the door before saying, "Mr. Paz, a pair of wandering souls are here to see you."

The door opened to reveal a Spanish man with tan skin, thinning brown hair, trim mustache, and a slight beer gut that was visible under the black jacket and pants combo he wore.

"Oh, this must be the detective and his little assistant that the cops were going to send over. I'm Descan Paz, owner of this establishment," Mr. Paz said.

"And I am Hope N. Vane, but you can call me Hope if you wish," the woman added.

"A pleasure to meet you both. I am the one and only Sherlock Holmes!" Sherlock said, twirling in place.

'And I'm Iris Watson!"

"Good, Good. Have you been showing them all the sights, Hope?" Descan said.

"That I have, Mr. Paz." Hope answered. "They haven't woken any of the sleeping here if that's what you're wondering."

Mr. Paz chuckled. "We'd be having problems if they did. Okay, that's enough joking around. I suppose you'll be wanting to see the corpse now, Mr. Holmes. If you'll just follow me…..you too, Hope."

The party of four made their way to the viewing room where the corpse of a young man was laid out on a steel table, stab wound visible on the man's torso.

Holmes noticed that Mr. Paz and Hope had fallen silent, right hands over their hearts and heads bowed respectfully. Besides him Iris was visibly rattled at the sight of the dead body.

"Ms. Iris," Hope said suddenly. "If you need to leave to collect yourself, no one will think any less of you."

Iris started at Hope's words. "I can handle myself just fine!" she said with all the confidence she could muster. "I'm the assistant to Mr. Holmes, after all!"

Hope had no further commentary, so Holmes and Iris went about inspecting the body in front of them. Nothing was found to be wrong with the body, so eventually Holmes signed paperwork on behalf of Scotland Yard releasing it into Mr. Paz's custody.

"Lucky you two choose to do this," Mr. Paz said. "My schedule for tomorrow is absolutely packed."

"But isn't that always the case, Descan?" Hope asked.

"True enough. That's the thing about our line of business- la muerte nunca toma descansos!" Mr. Paz finished, and then he and Hope laughed at what was clearly an inside joke between them.

"Hope, guide Mr. Holmes and Ms. Watson back out while I move the body back to the cooler so that it can be buried tomorrow." Descan ordered.

"Right this way, guests…."

Hope led Holmes and Iris as far as the door back outside, then seemed to stare intensely at Holmes.

"Can I help you, Ms. Vane?" Holmes said.

Hope held up her shovel as if using it as a measuring stick, then said in her usual rasp, "Mr. Holmes. If you don't want to find yourself next on the steel table back there I would avoid waterfalls. Think of it as friendly advice."

"Well, my travels aren't going to take me anywhere near those," Holmes said nonchalantly. "But I'll be sure to be careful if I do find myself at one. Sherlock, out!"

Holmes and Iris left the cemetery, already talking excitedly about what their next case might be like. Behind them, Hope closed the door of the main building.

October 30th, 10:24 a.m.

Location: Hogar de los Muertos cemetery

A small squad of police officers stormed the grounds of the cemetery, searching for whatever had been the reason for the anonymous call they had received earlier today. The first thing they'd noticed was a trail in the dirt which seemed to originate from main building and go off somewhere. Half the team went into the building while the other half followed the trail. Along the trail they found a woman dressed in a cloak laying unconscious on the ground, a shovel with dirt on the blade a couple feet away from her.

As a couple officers attended to the woman, a few more continued to follow trail, which ended at a grave that was stuffed into a remote corner of the graveyard. The officers stopped and stared in horror at the sight that was waiting for them.

The grave had been partially dug up. And inside the hole was the face of the dead Descan Paz, mouth filled with dirt, forehead bloodied, and a frozen expression of fear.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes those references to Holmes canon were intentional. So I'd like to hear from everyone- just from this prologue alone, what do you think happened? I have already decided how this case will play out. But correct guesses will be rewarded at the end of this story. See you next time! Please review.**


	2. Day 1 investigation

**A/N: Next we have the usual introduction and investigation phase of this case. Some familiar DGS characters will be seen in this chapter, and new characters will introduced. Tell me how I am in writing them both! It's time for murder!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

October 30th, 3:13 p.m.

Location: Chief Justice's office

"Ah, Mr. Naruhodo. You arrived three seconds before our appointed time."

"Um, yes Chief Justice!" Ryu Naruhodo said. "Did you call me here to assign a case to me?"

"Indeed I have," Hurt Vortex said. He handed a case file to Ryu. "Here are all the relevant details you need to know."

Ryu read through the entire case file at great speed before handing it off to Susato, who read it much more methodically.

"Oh- a man was murdered in a graveyard?" Susato said to herself.

"The trial will be tomorrow," Chief Justice Vortex said. "As before Prosecutor van Zieks will be in charge of the case."

"Is there enough time to meet with the defendant?" Ryu asked.

"There is five hours, 21 minutes, and 15 seconds left. So if you wish to see the defendant I would recommend you do so posthaste."

October 30th, 3:51 p.m.

Location: Jail, holding cell 2

"Are you here to see the Crone of the Cemetery?"

"I am! I am a defense attorney," Ryu said, standing stiffly at attention.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is the defendant called that?" Susato asked.

The guard merely gestured to a cell and said, "See for yourself," before leaving to stand guard elsewhere.

Inside the cell was someone wearing a brown cloak, one side of which was completely covered in dirt. The only feature Ryu and Susato could see right away was a long, hooked nose that poked out from within the hood.

"Hello there," The defendant chirped. "Welcome this miserable hole for the damned. If you wish to see what's become of the Crone, here I am."

Ryu and Susato looked at each other, shocked at the uncanny cheeriness in the defendant's raspy tone that contrasted with her words.

"W-we're not here to do anything like that, Ms. Vane," Ryu said. "In fact, I'm a defense attorney, and I'm here to offer my services to you."

Ms. Vane chuckled. "My my, what an interesting man you are. Haven't you heard? My fate has already been decided. The only thing waiting for me in the future is the sensation of the noose around my neck that preludes the embrace of death."

"Then let me ask you this, Ms. Vane: Did you kill Descan Paz?"

"Of course I didn't!" Ms. Vane snapped, the cheery facade cracking for the first time. "I would never do something like that to him!"

"Then let me defend you," Ryu said forcefully. "Because if you're innocent that means Descan's real killer is out there walking free. Do you really want to pay for their crime?"

Ms. Vane reared back from Ryu's statement, as if that had never occurred to her. She seemed to mull this statement in her head for a while before coming to a decision.

"I understand," she finally said, her voice losing the raspy quality it had up until now. "I think we need to start over."

Ms. Vane grabbed a walking stick in the corner of the cell and used it to stand up as straight as possible, although she was still slightly bent over. Next she reached up and took off her hood, revealing her head for the first time: thin, messy brown hair that resembled tree branches; small, round, black eyes; an overall pretty face aside from the nose in the middle of it.

Her cloak fluttered open slightly, revealing a torn up, dirty, black petticoat underneath which was adorned with black ribbons. In the span of a few seconds, the Crone of the Cemetery transformed into just Miss Vane.

"First let me introduce myself," she said, wearing an expression that was radiating melancholy. "I am Hope Natalie Vane, but most people shorten that to Hope N. Vane. It would be a mouthful otherwise!"

"I am Ryu Naruhodo," Ryu said, snapping to attention again. "And as I've said before I am a defense attorney."

"And I am Susato Mikotoba," Susato said, bowing down politely. To Ryu she said, "Hope finally seems to be willing to talk to us, so now would finally be the time to get some information."

 _So what would be a good place to start?_ Ryu thought to himself.

"So Hope, can you tell me more about yourself?" he asked.

"Well, I'm a gravedigger that's worked at Descan's cemetery for the last decade," Hope began. "Ever since he adopted me."

"The victim adopted you?" Susato asked. "Then your name….?"

"From my birth parents," Hope explained. "Mr. Paz let me keep it as a memento to them."

"So are they dead?" Ryu asked.

"They may as well be," Hope said simply, still wearing a melancholic smile.

The atmosphere was starting to become uncomfortable, so Ryu decided to move on to the next topic.

"So what exactly does your job entail, Hope?"

"Well my title is grave digger, but really I do anything Descan needs of me," Hope said, twirling a strand of hair with one of her fingers. "I help him receive and carry corpses, inspect and process them- embalming corpses is one of my favorite jobs besides the digging, so Descan always let me do that."

A fond tone had crept into Hope's voice as she continued to reminisce.

"Why is that your favorite duty?"

"Because I certainly don't want to present a shabby body," Hope explained as if this was a simple conclusion. "So I always clean up a corpse so that it looks it's best! Of course, some causes of death mean that's not easy..."

When that only resulted in uncertain stares from her defense team Hope decided to continue talking,

"But as I said before my main job is to dig graves. There is no real rhyme or reason as to when death comes down to claim someone, so usually after a funeral has been arranged I go to the graveyard a couple hours before to dig the hole for the coffin, then fill the hole after it is over."

"You really seem to enjoy your job," Susato noted.

"I truly do," Hope said, now much more genuinely upbeat. "It's one of the most intimate jobs out there. I truly never know for sure what kind of life the person I'm burying might have had, but the least I can do for them is insure their endless sleep is one of proper dignity and respect."

 _That's a very interesting way of looking at things,_ Ryu thought to himself. He wouldn't have considered such a viewpoint if he hadn't heard it spoken in such passionate manner.

"Actually….." Hope looked at Ryu and Susato, contemplative. "What awaits you two…. you, Mr. Naruhodo, will slip away into the afterlife many decades from now."

"Uhhh, that's nice to know,"Ryu said uncertainly as Susato began to giggle behind him.

"As for you, Ms. Mikotoba," Hope continued. "You are snacking your way into an early grave."

"Well, excuse you!" Susato exclaimed indignantly as Ryu found himself the one now having to hold in laughter.

"Just thought I'd break the ice a bit more," Hope said sheepishly.

 _We don't have enough time to just keep talking like this. So I think it's finally time to ask her about the day of the crime._

"So what did you do on the day of the crime?"

Hope's smile disappeared. "What happened yesterday? Well, in the morning I woke up and fed my pet spiders, then took care of some paperwork Descan gave me to fill out. At eight I went to the graveyard to report in for work, since Descan and I were going to reach out to the family of the man whose corpse we processed yesterday."

Hope unconsciously began to grip her walking stick.

"But then I saw that there was a dirt path I didn't remember being there the day before, so I followed it to a grave that I didn't remember digging. And under it….was Descan. I think I passed out after that, because the next thing I knew I was in the police station."

"You passed out?" Susato asked. "If you don't mind my asking, why did that happen? Was it discovering the victim's body?"

Hope abruptly yanked the hood back over her head.

"That was certainly most of it," she said, her voice shaky. "But look at the person you see before you. This back of mine isn't some affection of my Crone persona. Since I was a teenager, my back has slowly becoming more and more crooked. This stick and a brace I wear under my dress help, but for the most part life is like going around with a large weight on my spine that slowly grows larger every year."

"So I guess you dashed to alert the police but since you had just finished digging the stress on your back took you down," Ryu said. He would have to get Hope's health history from her physician, if she had one.

Hope nodded. "And now here I am. I ask you: Having heard all this are you still interested in taking on my case?"

"I am! I will make sure that you get the not guilty verdict you deserve."

"That is truly reassuring." Hope dictated the directions to the cemetery to Ryu and Susato then had a permission slip written up. "While you're over there, could you feed my pet spiders? In all the chaos I wasn't able to, and I'm afraid they might leave to seek food elsewhere."

 _Please don't sound so cheerful when you say that. It's bad for my health._

October 30th, 4:42 p.m.

Location: Hogar de los Muertos

Ryu also got Hope's written permission to look up her medical records as part of the case, so a brief stop was made to the clinic she visited.

 **Hope's medical record added to the Court Record**

On the way to the cemetery Ryu and Susuato looked through the records. As it turned out, Hope's condition was called scoliosis. While the information was useful in understanding Hope's perpetual bad posture, it did raise several more questions. Most importantly-

 _Why exactly does Hope still work at that cemetery if she has a condition like hers?_

Reaching the gate of the cemetery there was a small crowd outside trying to get past the police barricade. In contrast several other people were simply walking along minding their own business, including a priest that gave a blessing to Susato and Ryu as he passed by.

"Oh, it's you two."

Tobias Gregson made his way through the barricade to greet Ryu and Susato.

"So you're the one that's been assigned to the Crone's case," he said, fish and chips in hands as usual.

"We are! We've come here to investigate the crime scene and, um, feed the defendant's pet spiders," Ryu said as Susato handed over the relevant permission slip.

"Hmph. Well I suppose I could let you two through. Not that it'll do much good. Prosecutor von Zieks' case is airtight."

Inside the cemetery, officers from Scotland Yard scurried around as they did different tasks. Tobias first showed Ryu and Susato to a small shack at one end of the cemetery. It was notably covered in graffiti that spelled out slurs, and a sign in front read, "Hope N. Vane."

"This was where the defendant lived?" Susato muttered worriedly. "Why is it covered in graffiti?"

"It is," Tobias confirmed. "The graffiti was carved here by some vandals that slipped past the barricade. But word is the defendant and victim weren't the most popular people even before this crime."

Ryu and Susato looked at the large crowd still trying to get into the cemetery and were suddenly nervous about what their intentions might be.

Inside the house turned out to be a single room, with only a bed and a couple chairs as furniture. On a nightstand next to the bed was a pair of earplugs and a cage with Hope's pet spiders inside, which Ryu wound up having to feed. Other things of note were a small bucket with unknown fluid inside, some small books of biology, and one of the walls was covered in newspapers clippings.

Susato inspected them. "Most of these are obituaries. I think I recognize some of these names from the headstones outside. But some of these are about reported hauntings and urban legends."

Ryu looked at one of the clippings about a man that could leap over tall walls. On it was a handwritten note by Hope which read, "A man with long claws, great jumping powers, and the ability to breath fire? A ha ha ha, sounds like he would make interesting company."

 _I wonder what kind of conversation she hopes to have with him?_

Nothing useful was observed in Hope's house so Tobias led Ryu and Susato to the actual crime scene. As Hope said a dirt path had been carved into the ground, which lead to a headstone that was in a lonely corner of the graveyard. The grave itself was empty- the police had removed Descan's body for autopsy.

"Looks like it's finally time to investigate!" Susato said, pumping a fist in the air.

Ryu followed the dirt trail to find its source was the main office of the cemetery, but he couldn't go inside because the police was still inside of it.

 **Dirt trail added to the Court Record**

Back at the grave Susato was grilling Tobias for details, without much success. Ryu looked at the headstone- only to choke abruptly as he noticed what was on it.

"You noticed it too. Apparently the defendant did that herself," Tobias said. "Makes you wonder just what goes on in her head."

 _How could I not notice it?!_

On the headstone was quite clearly chiseled, "Here lies Hope Natalie Vane. April 15th 1840-? Now rests among all her clients."

 **Headstone added to the Court Record.**

"Have you had any more luck finding evidence Mr. Naruhodo?" Susato asked.

"Nothing… at least nothing that will help us," Ryu said pessimistically. "Mr. Gregson, are you sure there isn't anything else you can tell us?"

"Anything I could tell you is better left for court tomorrow," he answered. "And if you can't find anything at the crime scene then you're in real trouble."

"Oh! We could always go back to the jail and ask Hope for new details," Susato suggested.

 _No good. By the time we get there the jail will already be closed. Looks like I'll have to go into court tomorrow with what I have...which isn't much._

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Short investigation phase, I know. The reason why is that since the purpose of this story is to tell the story of Hope Vane, I'd focus on her. Rest assured that the next investigation will be longer. In the meantime, tomorrow is court. See you next time! Please review.**


	3. Day 1 trial

**A/N: The fact that DGS hasn't been localized made this chapter very hard to write, what with the new Prosecutor and jury system and all. That being said, I do still plan on finishing this story. It's time for murder!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

October 31th, 7:40 a.m.

Location: Courtroom, Defendant Lobby No. 4

"Good morning, Hope!"

"Good morning, Ms. Vane."

"Ah, if it isn't Mr. Naruhodo and Ms. Mikotoba. It seems an ill breeze hasn't stolen either of you two away," Hope said in her raspy Crone voice.

"Are you feeling up to a court appearance? We could request a chair that's more comfortable for you," Susato said.

"If after all these years I'm still kickin a few hours in a wooden chair aren't gonna do me in," Hope said in a much more natural tone of voice. "Don't worry that pretty little head of yours over little old me."

"That reminds me," Ryu said. He told Hope about what he had found on the headstone at the crime scene.

"Ah, that," Hope said. "One of the first things Descan told me about my job is that I'll always be face to face with death. Consider that headstone a preemptive greeting."

"Th-that's good to know," Ryu said, not entirely sure what to make of this information.

"So what's our strategy going into this trial, Mr. Naruhodo?" Susato asked.

 _That- is an excellent question._

Ryu honestly had no idea. The fact was Hope lived on the premises of the graveyard where the crime had been committed. Chances were the prosecution would hammer that point in for all it was worth.

"I think I feel the breeze of death right now," Hope added as if she could read Ryu's mind. "It's nice on a stuffy day like this."

"You're really not helping your own case, you know," Ryu said, feeling rather ill now.

"Five minutes until court begins! Will the defendant and their attorney please enter the courtroom."

That's our cue to get going. Well, I can't help the situation we're in so there's nothing left to do but press forward.

October 31th, 8:00 a.m.

Location: Courtroom no. 2

"Court is now in session for the trial of Hope N. Vane."

Ryu took stock of his surroundings: Susato by his side, and on the other side of the bench the imposing Prosecutor Barok van Zieks. The jury were also in their seats, and this time were made up of a young nun, a middle-aged man with a disk of dough spinning in his hands, a younger man with a sneer on his face dressed in very fine clothing, a bookish looking man with a large book in his hands, a spindly old man dressed in an all black suit, and a housewife with a pleasant smile on her face.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor!" Ryu declared at the top of his lungs.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," Prosecutor van Zieks said softly, his tone carrying its usual subtle intimidation.

"Will the prosecution give it's opening statement?"

"I will, Your Honor," Prosecutor van Zieks said. "Early yesterday morning Scotland Yard received an anonymous call from the police reporting that a murder had been committed at the "Hogar de los Muertos" cemetery. The constabulary that arrived at the crime scene investigated the premises and found the victim buried in a shallow grave. Here is the victim's autopsy report."

 **Paz's autopsy report added to the Court Record.**

Ryu looked over his own copy of the report. "Cause of death: suffocation. Wound discovered on head made by blunt object and determined to be pre-mortem."

"Does that mean the victim suffocated because of being buried in the dirt?" Susato asked, looking rather ill.

"You are correct," Barok said. "And as the defendant was found on the premises and there were no signs of a third person, there is only one conclusion to be drawn from this. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, only the defendant could have committed this crime!"

The various members of the jury all nodded in agreement, much to Ryu's dismay.

"Well said, Prosecutor," Juror No. 3 said as he checked a golden watch on his wrist. "In fact, I don't see any reason to waste more of my precious time here."

The young man sent his jury knife soaring into the guilty end of the scale.

"The trial's just started," Juror No. 2 snapped. "I don't think we should be coming to such a half-baked conclusion."

"Half-baked? Unless you have a better idea," Juror No. 3 fired back. "the Crone is the only possible suspect, so she must the culprit."

"I think now would be a good time to interject before the rest of the jury follows suit," Susato said, flipping through her small book for ideas.

"HOLD IT! What the prosecution doesn't mention is that the defendant was found unconscious on the premises of the crime scene!" Ryu shouted.

Prosecuor van Zieks made a grand sweeping bow. Pardon me, then. Rest assured there is a good reason for the defendant's condition that will be revealed once a few details are filled in. The Prosecution calls Detective Gregson to the stand."

* * *

The man in question took the stand, still eating away at a new helping of fish and chips.

"State your name and occupation, witness."

"I'm Tobias Gregson, detective down at Scotland Yard," Tobias said. "I handled the investigation of this crime."

"What led you to arresting the defendant?" Prosecutor van Zieks asked.

"The body of evidence at the crime scene all pointed to the defendant," Gregson answered in perfect sync.

"In that case please testify about this evidence."

 **Witness testimony: Evidence at the crime scene**

The victim was knocked unconscious with the defendant's shovel

Then dragged from his office to a grave where he was then buried alive.

This can easily be deduced by looking at the crime scene,

And since the defendant lives on the premises

it's clear that she is the culprit. Of course,

all traces at the crime scene point to her as well.

 **End Testimony**

"Here is a map of the crime scene, for the court's perusal."

 **Map of crime scene added to the Court Record. Footprints trail evidence integrated into it.**

Ryu looked over the map, but what was shown on it mostly matched up with Detective Gregson's testimony. There was a niggling inconsistency, but…

"You're afraid Prosecutor van Zieks has laid a trap for you," Susato finished. "Look on the bright side. Falling into it this early means we might recover from it!"

"And here's the shovel in question," Gregson continued on the stand, presenting the tool to the court. The flat side of the blade was bloodied and the tip was covered in dirt. "Of course, dusting it for fingerprints revealed the defendant's fingerprints on it."

"You don't say," Ryu said, as badly hunched over as Hope at this point. "That's just wonderful."

 **Shovel added to the Court Record**

"Can the defendant's guilt truly be denied at this point?" Prosecutor van Zieks asked, making eye contact with each member of the jury.

Juror No. 1 clasped her hands together and stared up to the ceiling. "After much deliberation and some consulting with the stars, I think a decision is flowing through my body."

Unsurprisingly the result was another vote for guilty going into the flames.

Ryu slammed his arm into the desk. "The defendant's guilt hasn't been truly established until we explore every angle of this case! I'd like to go forward with my cross-examination."

"Since the jury hasn't come to a unanimous decision that can be allowed. You may now cross-examine the witness."

* * *

Ryu decided that a hard and fast approach would be best since he was already two jury votes in the hole.

"OBJECTION! Detective Gregson, are you aware of the defendant's condition?"

"If you mean her scoliosis, that was investigated," Detective Gregson said. "Your point?"

Ryu decided to take a gamble. "Well, let's ask the defendant herself. Hope, how would you describe the state of your back?"

A look of comprehension dawned on Hope's face as she saw what Ryu was doing.

"My fellow peers in the jury," she said in a spooky voice. "Imagine many small hot needles poking into your spine. Now imagine each of them being driven ever so deeply in with every step you take."

Ryu saw the jury looking disturbed and followed this up with, "Are we honestly expected to believe the defendant could do everything that was just described?"

"HOLD IT," Prosecutor van Zieks interrupted. "Consider that the defendant works as a grave digger. Such a job requires intense stress on the back, and yet she manages to pull it off. Furthermore, considering the defendant was found passed out I think we can all connect the dots of what happened."

 _I was afraid he was going to say that,_ Ryu thought despairingly. _Can't blame me for trying._

"This does bring up a good question. Defendant, why do you have a job despite your condition?" The Judge asked.

"As a means of supporting myself and Descan," Hope answered in her more natural tone. "When the alternative is to sit and grow moldy, the pain is worth the effort."

"She really means that," Susato said pensively. "I wonder what kind of life she and the victim had together that resulted in this? All we know is that the victim adopted her as a teen."

"We can answer that after the trial," Ryu said. To the court he said, "I'm going to continue my cross-examination."

Objecting to the first statement hadn't had the results he hoped it would, so Ryu studied the remaining ones carefully.

"HOLD IT! Detective Gregson," Ryu said. "About your last statement. When you say the defendant left traces, do you also mean her footprints?

"Just look at the map. The path the victim took is clearly outlined," Detective Gregson answered.

Indeed there were a set of footprints belonging to Hope going from her house to the grave where Descan was buried, one which ended where she had passed out. However….

"OBJECTION! The defendant has said that her footprints are a result of discovering the body," Ryu said. "Which does not explain the trail of dirt running from the entrance of the cemetery to the main office. So explain to me- why weren't her footprints found there?!"

"Th-that's a good point!" The Judge exclaimed.

"That is pretty inconsistent," Juror No. 6 noted. "Although I'm more worried about what the defendant was doing out in such horrid weather in the first place."

"Inconsistent?" Juror No. 3 said disbelievingly. "That barely counts as an argument. Why are we still debating this?"

Juror No. 5 tented his fingers, contemplating the information that was flowing around him. "I've tread the grounds of the crime scene many a time myself, with my good friend Mr. Paz. And considering that the path from the entrance of the cemetery is made of cobblestone I ask the defense- just how is there meant to be footprints on it?"

"You- I know you!" Hope exclaimed. "You're- aghh!"

She abruptly clutched at her spine, her face contorted in physical and emotional pain.

"Little Hope. It's unfortunate that we meet up here," Juror No. 5 said sadly. "Our cemeteries had a such a fruitful relationship but the evidence seems to say you cut it short."

Using her free hand Hope yanked her hood back over her face. "No…. you don't seriously believe I did this?"

"I don't want to, but…"

 _Not good! If I don't do something my contradiction goes up in smoke!_

"The defendant lives in a small shack that's off the cobblestone path," Ryu said quickly. "So if she did enter the main building she should have tracked dirty footprints!"

"OBJECTION!"

Barok slammed an arm onto his desk. "There is a simple explanation to clear up your little contradiction. Look at the shovel used to strike the victim. Notice the dirt on the tip?"

"I- I do," Ryu said, uncertain of where this was headed. "The defendant said she used it to dig up the grave under which the victim was buried."

"So she says. But consider the dirt trails. It is clear that she not only used the shovel to bury the victim, but she also used it to try to destroy her path by dragging it on the ground," Prosecutor van Zieks explained. "If the defendant had not passed out then she would have destroyed any trace connecting her to the scene."

"AAAARRRGGHHHH!" Ryu screamed, rearing back in shock.

"That does clear up the contradiction," The Judge said. "Unless the defense has any further questions?"

"Now this is interesting," Susato said. "Why would Prosecutor van Zieks leave such an obvious contradiction open?"

"Because he has another trap ready for us," Ryu said. "But it's the only way to move the trial forward."

 _I think that this evidence is what I want to present here._

"TAKE THAT! So the prosecution is says that if the defendant hadn't passed out there would have been nothing pointing to her at the crime scene," Ryu stated as he presented the Headstone. "So then the fact that the victim is buried under a headstone with the defendant's name on it is a major contradiction!"

"Gngh!" Detective Gregson crushed his container of fish and chips.

"Hmph." Prosecutor van Zieks in comparison didn't seem too rattled.

Susato continued Ryu's line of logic. "It would make more sense for the defendant to bury the victim in a random patch of dirt where no one would look twice, or hide his corpse long enough to take it somewhere else. So then why would the defendant chose the one spot that can be be connected to her the moment anyone lays eyes on it?"

"OBJECTION!"

Barok drank his cup of wine in a single gulp.

"That… is the defendant's one mistake. But when you consider her motive and her actions as reported by the witness, it's understandable why she chose that tombstone."

The entire courtroom erupted into chaos at this statement, and Ryu and Susato looked at each other worryingly.

"Order! Order in the court!" The Judge shouted.

Hope looked curiously at Barok from her defendant chair. "You haven't mentioned either my supposed motive or this witness until now. What game are you playing, Prosecutor van Zieks?"

"Forgive me, defendant, for not reaching the point fast enough," Prosecutor van Zieks answered back. "I'll be sure to bring about your end at a brisker pace. Detective Gregson, please elaborate on the defendant's motive."

"Got it, Prosecutor van Zieks!"

 **Witness Testimony: Hope's motive**

The defendant was adopted by the victim a decade ago,

where she was promptly hired to her current job.

The defendant has a string of rejected applications to other jobs

So the cemetery is her home and sole source of support.

But many people have approached the victim to buy his cemetery

which would likely boot the defendant onto the streets.

We believe that the victim may have considered one of these offers,

and the defendant panicked and killed the victim.

As for why the defendant chose the headstone with her name on it,

it was something of great sentimental value to her.

 **End testimony**

* * *

"Is what the detective says true, defendant?"

"Most of the testimony is correct," Hope said, tilting her head down in such a way that caused her hair to cover her face. "Except for one detail- every offer made to Mr. Paz to buy his cemetery was rejected. He told me several times that he would never give up 'Hogar de los Muertos'."

"This is it, Mr. Naruhodo," Susato said, pumping her fists. "We need to punch a hole right in this testimony!"

"R-right!" he said nervously. I don't think I have evidence that contradicts Gregson's statements. I need to press just right if I want to get out of this.

"The defense may now cross-examine the witness."

Right away Ryu decided to press the first statement.

"So why do you think the victim adopted the defendant?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Gregson asked, munching away aggressively at his mushed food. "And how is this related to the case?"

"Well, depending on the answer we might get insight on the relationship between Hope and Mr. Paz," Ryu said.

"You may be right there," Prosecutor van Zieks said. "As it happens, there is a piece of evidence that sheds light on this: the victim's will."

"What does it say?" Ryu asked forcefully.

Van Zieks took out a piece of paper and started reading from it. "This is the last will and testament of Descan Paz. When I came to this country many years ago, I wanted only two things- a career I could be proud of and a family to call my own."

"I achieved the latter the day I met her," he continued to the hushed courtroom. "the young girl that like I, had been tossed aside and left all alone in this world. And so I, Descan Paz, hereby leave all my worldly possessions in England to my little girl, Hope Natalie Vane, including full ownership of the cemetery, "Hogar de los Muertos". As for the belongings I left behind in Spain, I leave those to my parents, as well as my wish to let them know that their son loved them after all."

 **Mr. Paz's will added to the Court Record.**

It said something that Ryu's immediate reaction was to once again wonder what kind of life Mr. Paz had lived, but given that someone had silenced him his stories were gone forever.

Looking over to Hope revealed that her face was a maelstrom of emotion, with the prevailing one being sorrow, but with confusion and anger in there as well.

"So if I understand your argument," Ryu said. "You're going to say that this is why the defendant felt the need to kill the victim?"

"I'm glad you understand now," Prosecutor van Zieks said graciously. "Under regular circumstances a woman cannot own property. But taking this will into consideration changes the situation. The defendant now has a way to make sure she can stay at the cemetery for the rest of her life."

"Then I'd like to ask a simple question." Ryu turned to Hope. "Did you know about this will?"

"HOLD IT! Does anyone honestly believe it would serve the defendant well to tell the truth here?" Barok asked, directing the question as much to the jury as it was to Ryu.

Juror No. 2 gritted his teeth as he twisted his mound of dough in his hands.

"Fine! You've convinced me," he said, tossing his jury vote into the guilty side.

"Ha! My conclusion doesn't seem so half-baked now, does it?" asked Juror No 3 smugly.

 _Half of the jury has cast a guilty vote. I have to find a way to convince them of my case before Prosecutor van Zieks does!_

"If there is nothing else from the defense I'd like to bring this trial to a close. The Prosecution calls Mallory Fortune to the stand!"

* * *

The witness turned out be a thin young man in a badly rumpled pale green suit. He had stringy black hair that hung in curtains around his face, wide, brown-colored eyes, a face with an unhealthy pallor, and a generally frightened demeanor.

Hope immediately began measuring the boy in her mind.

"Poor kid looks liable to have a heart attack here and now," she muttered under her breath.

"State your name and occupation, witness."

"I'm Mallory Fortune," the man said in a trembling voice. "But all my friends call me Mal. I'm just a cashier at a general store."

"What were you doing on the day of the crime?" Prosecutor van Zieks asked gently, not wanting to set off his witness.

"Well, the shortest path from my home to my workplace passes near the cemetery….I think," Mal said. "Although I steer clear during funeral processions! Anyway, early yesterday morning I was on my way to work when I saw…."

 **Witness testimony: I saw something horrible**

The defendant, hood up, entered the cemetery gates,

and went directly to the main office.

I know I shouldn't have stuck around but I did,

and after a while she came out dragging something behind her.

She went straight to the gravestone in the far corner of the graveyard,

and buried what she had brought with her. I'm mostly sure it was the victim.

After that she stood up and started to turn towards me!

Then instead of going to the shack she left the cemetery.

When I could move I bolted straight out of there!

I was immensely frightened for my life.

 **End Testimony**

* * *

"Now hang on there!" Hope interrupted. "First off, I'll thank you to not paint me like some sort of bogeyman. Second, the only place I remember being that early was in bed."

"You are out of line, defendant!" The Judge scolded. "If you make a habit of this I will hold you in contempt of court."

"Ms. Vane, I understand that you dislike these accusations, but please trust us. We'll prove your innocence," Susato said firmly.

Hope smiled sincerely at her defense team. "I'll leave it up to you two to put this young man in his place then."

The Judge looked at Ryu. "You may now begin your cross-examination."

At this point Ryu needed to track down a major contradiction, and keep it if he wanted to win. But where he would find it was another matter.

"HOLD IT! Why do you think the defendant left the cemetery?"

"She probably wanted to distance herself from her home," Mal said in a guessing tone. "So she could later pass herself off as someone else."

"And when she returned later it was probably to dig up the victim," Prosecutor van Zieks said. "So she could bury it somewhere else. But as we saw, she passed out before she could pull it off."

"So that's why Prosecutor van Zieks was saving this witness for last," Susato said. "To tie up any loose ends in the case."

"Well let's see if we can't find a loose end and undo it," Ryu said.

Luckily, he found the next statement he wanted to attack.

"HOLD IT! When you say the defendant looked towards you did you see her face?" Ryu asked. This was critical.

Mallory scratched his head. "I didn't see her face, per se. It was obscured by shadow. But it had to be her! No one else wears a cloak like hers."

"It seems this is a dead end," the Judge said. Unless you have another question for the witness?"

Ryu knew exactly what he was going to ask. "You say the defendant stood up. How would you describe it?"

"Well, I would say she stood up completely straight."

Ryu immediately requested to have the statement added to the testimony, a request that was thankfully granted.

 _I've finally found my contradiction._

"OBJECTION!"

"If the court will let me, I'd like to ask the defendant to stand before the witness as he described her- hood up, back erect."

"Where are you going with this?" Prosecutor van Zieks asked, looking unsure for the first time.

"The court will see in a moment."

Hope promptly followed Ryu's instructions, albeit with a pained look on her face as she tried her hardest to stand straight. Even then, there was an undeniable bend in her posture.

"Is this what you saw on the day of the crime?" Ryu asked.

Mal shook his head. "Like I said, the defendant had her back straight….wait."

"As we learned earlier," Ryu said. "The defendant has scoliosis, a condition that causes an irreversible bend in her spine. So if the person the witness saw matches his description…"

Ryu pointed a declarative finger at Hope.

"Then as we see here, it is physically impossible for that person to be the defendant!"

"OH!" Mal shouted as he covered his face with his hair.

"Gahh!" Prosecutor van Zieks exclaimed, deciding to pour himself more wine then drinking it in quick succession.

"A slight trick of the eyes changes nothing," Juror No. 1 said. "The defendant's spirit is clearly unclean, as is her undergarments."

Hope actually squealed in shock at this statement, only to promptly topple over while clutching her back.

"Undergarments aside, the juror speaks wisely," Prosecutor van Zieks said. "There is no proof that the witness saw exactly as he said. For all we know he was too far away to make out a detail like that. But there is proof that the defendant handled the items used in the crime."

"But what if we turn that statement around?" Ryu asked. "Nothing disproves what Mallory said either. And if we take his word at face value, then there must exist an alternative reason for the evidence being the way it is. Of course, if you want to question what the witness saw we could do that all day. After all, he didn't even see Hope's face!"

Prosecutor van Zieks gritted his teeth but otherwise had no rebuttal.

"Enough!"

The Judge slammed his gavel down several times.

"We seemed to have reached an impasse," he said. "The jury has not reached a consensus, and a new possibility has been presented. As long as no decisive evidence exists either proving or disproving this possibility, a verdict cannot be passed!"

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Juror No. 3 exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Then this whole thing has been a waste of my time."

Before anyone could stop him the juror marched straight out of the courtroom.

Ryu felt both immensely relieved and tired. I can't believe we actually made it out of that.

"I ask that the defense and prosecution both further investigate this matter," the Judge said. "Court is adjourned!"

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Now that this court session has ended the story is halfway done. Next, we slowly uncover the truth of this incident. See you next time! Please review.**


	4. Day 2 investigation

**A/N: Today's chapter is the second investigation phase, and as promised it's longer than the first one. So please join Ryu and Susato and they get to the bottom of the underlying mystery. It's time for murder!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

October 31st, 12:45 p.m.

Location: Outside the jail.

"Are you okay, Mr. Naruhodo? You look exhausted."

"Sometimes I wonder if this job gets any easier, Susato," he said, walking in an unsteady fashion.

"C'mon now! We managed to get through the trial," Susato said intensely. "We even managed to successfully find a contradiction that the prosecution couldn't completely erase. We just need a little energy and we can finish this."

She took out some dessert snacks and offered one to Ryu, who gladly accepted it. But as they ate their food on their way to the jail, they became aware of the sound of someone sobbing.

The source of the crying turned out to be a woman dressed entirely in mourning clothes walking towards them from the other direction. She had dirty-blonde hair crimped into plaits, clear hazel eyes that could just barely be seen under her puffy eyelids, milky white skin and soft, gorgeous features.

"Excuse me?" Susato asked uncertainly.

The woman stopped and turned to Susato.

Susato, for all her prowess as a legal assistant, wasn't entirely sure what to say to the woman before her. Fortunately Ryu wasn't as hesitant.

"Were you visiting your husband's grave?" he asked.

"My husband…. he doesn't... I can't...!"

The woman burst into renewed sobs and ran off.

"Ryu!" Susato exclaimed angrily as she smacked Ryu lightly on the chest. "You didn't have to be so insensitive!"

"Hey, I was only asking a question for you," Ryu said. Even so, there was something that was bothering him about what had just happened, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

October 31st, 1:00 p.m.

Location: Jail, holding cell 2

Like yesterday Ryu and Susato got permission to visit Hope's cell. However, Hope herself didn't seem to be holding up very well: she was slumped against the wall, her expression was vacant and her hair was coming partially undone from it's tree-branch braids.

"Somewhere out there is Mr. Paz's body," she murmured as her defense team approached her. "Its being attended to by complete strangers, and here I am rotting away. How did things come to this, I wonder?"

"That's what we're hoping to find out, Hope," Ryu said. "and we're hoping you'll help us with that. So tell us- just who exactly is 'The Crone of the Cemetery'?"

Given how prevalent the name seemed to be, to the point where even the jury members used it, Ryu had a feeling that this was key to the case at hand.

"Not one to hold any punches, are ya? I should have expected as much."

Hope unsteadily got back on her feet so that she could be face to face with her defense team. If she was going to tell her story, they at least deserved that much.

"I have been called many names over the years," Hope began. "Not many kind ones either. As the Prosecutor said earlier today, I have previously applied for jobs, and this was before I took up gravedigging. But one look at my misshapen form and most interviewers turn their noses up at me. You'd be surprised how many shades of green a face can turn."

Hope's attempt at a joke fell flat, so she continued, "I begged Mr. Paz to let me work at the cemetery, and even though he worried for my health he eventually gave in."

"So I began learning everything I could about working in the cemetery so I could give it my all," she said, as she started to tear up at the memories in her head. "and one day I was digging a grave when a kid came up to me. When I asked why she was there she said she wanted to see the crone her Mom was telling her to stay away from. I happened to be wearing a cloak because it was going to rain that day."

"You were picked on a lot, weren't you," Ryu said as the pieces started to fall into place. "Even long before you came to live with Mr. Paz."

Hope actually started laughing at this. "I don't know why, but being seen as a curiosity appealed to me. At least, it was a lot better than the scorn I was used to getting. That's when I decided that if that's how people saw me I wasn't going to fight it. So I started wearing that cloak daily, did my hair in a fitting fashion, and before I knew it I was the Crone of the Cemetery."

It was certainly a good starting point, and did answer a lot of Ryu's pressing questions from yesterday. Next he asked about where Hope knew Juror No. 5 from, and she explained that he was the director for a graveyard across town.

"He always drank with Mr. Paz on one visit and played with me the next. I could never beat him at guessing what kind of infection a body might have, though."

 _I can't decide whether that's really sweet or really disturbing._

The next question was as to why exactly Hope lived in a single room shack as opposed as in the main building with Mr. Paz.

"Well, when I turned twenty I felt like it was time to leave the nest," Hope said. "So I bravely struck out to find a place to call my own!"

"Except you couldn't since women can't own property," Susato said, unsure how she felt about that.

"Rental prices would have drained me dry anyway," Hope said. "At least my shack is nice and cozy."

As he did yesterday Ryu saved what he felt was the most important question for last.

"So did you know that Mr. Paz had written a will?"

"I had thought as much," Hope admitted. "A couple of months ago he had a heart attack. He survived, but he was gone for a whole day on what he called an urgent matter."

"That would be the will," Susato deduced. "I imagine he felt compelled to get his affairs in order."

"But he didn't show me what he wrote in it," Hope said, her face once again deeply conflicted. "I could never have imagined he decided to leave everything to me."

"We believe you, Hope," Ryu said intensely. "and we're going to find the truth about this case one way or another!"

"If you're going to investigate again it's dangerous to go unarmed. Take this…."

* * *

"This" turned out to be another permission slip, this time to access the main office of the cemetery. Ryu belatedly realized he should have asked about this during yesterday's investigations.

Ryu and Susato made their way back to the cemetery, but along the way they ran into Juror No. 3, who like yesterday was dressed to the nines and looking very self-absorbed.

"If it isn't the lowly attorney that wasted my valuable time yesterday," he said.

"You were really bent on getting Hope convicted," Susato said, visibly angry. Ryu slowly inched away from her.

"Of course I was," Juror No. 3 said. "After all, I concluded that she was guilty the moment I laid eyes on her so clearly she had to be."

"Why am I not surprised that turned out to be his reasoning," Ryu whispered to Susato.

"I heard that! I'm not the only one that thinks she's the culprit," The man shouted. "Take Mr. Fortune, for example. He wishes that he'd never met Miss Vane."

"Huh?"

"So now you decide to listen to me," Juror No. 3 said smugly. "But I don't feel like talking anymore. Just ask the man himself. This time of day he's usually at Saint Bernard's."

With that he left Ryu and Susato alone with their thoughts.

October 31st, 1:31 p.m.

Location: Hogar de los Muertos Cemetery

Ryu made a mental note to visit the church in question later, but first stop was reinvestigating the cemetery.

Arriving at the cemetery the first thing they decided to do was go back to Hope's house. Inside the house turned out to be Sherlock Holmes and Iris Watson.

"Hello there, my friends," Sherlock said, twisting and turning in time to music only he could hear. "You really rattled the Prosecution today."

"Ha ha, it was nothing," Ryu said, rubbing the back of his head.

"My deductions haven't told me what kind of person Hope is," Sherlock said. "So I think I'll observe you and Ms. Mikotoba as you trawl through this swamp of intrigue."

"Let me know if there's anything you need!" Iris added, holding up a contraption Ryu couldn't quite understand the purpose of.

Ryu and Susato went through Hope's items, seeing if she had hidden anything from the police. Not much was found, but inside one of the biology books was a handwritten note by Hope.

 _Human bodies are mostly made of water. Is that why the worst illnesses reduce us to so much mush?_

"Maybe it would be easier if we knew what we were trying to prove," Susato suggested.

"Well, Hope said she was asleep in her room when the crime happened," Ryu said.

Ryu noticed the ear plugs that were on the nightstand, and a closer inspection revealed that they were covered in earwax.

 _Well, that does answer how Hope could not notice a crime being committed on the grounds of her home._

 **Earplugs added to the Court Record**

The only other item that needed to be analyzed was the bucket of mysterious fluid. Ryu asked Holmes and Iris if they knew what it was.

"Not a clue, old chap," Sherlock said casually.

"Oh! But let me take a look at it," Iris said excitedly. "I'll figure it out in no time at all!"

"I think it would be better if we just asked Hope about it," Ryu said quickly.

 **Mysterious fluid added to the Court Record**

October 31st

Location: Hogar de los Muertos Cemetery, Main Office

The group managed to deal with a very belligerent Detective Gregson and went into the cemetery's main building.

"If you make a mess of my crime scene I'll have you all thrown out by the scruff of your necks!" he shouted. Fortunately Iris managed to pacify him with the promise of a glowing depiction in her next book.

Immediately Ryu noticed a rack with four hooks on it. On one hook was a black overcoat that seemed to belong to the victim. The other three hooks were empty, but Susato gleaned that two of them were slick with some kind of sheen. The best guess was that it the fluid from the bucket, but that only raised further questions.

 **Rack added to the Court Record**

The office of Descan Paz turned out to the surprisingly well organized. There were some spots of blood on the blue carpet, indicating this was where the culprit had assaulted Descan.

Searching around the room dug up details of the cemetery's decade-long history, as well as its residents- a letter from Mr. Paz to someone else about a brutal war in Spain; the official adoption papers concerning Hope; a news article about the opening of the cemetery, complete with a picture of a younger Mr. Paz and teenaged Hope, both looking very happy; paperwork concerning all the people that had been buried here. As there were no pay stubs for anyone besides Hope, she seemed to be the only employee.

Ryu wasn't quite sure how he felt about Hope digging each and every one of those holes, considering her condition. The last grave Hope had been tasked to dig belonged to a man named Mathias Scarlet, who had been murdered a few days ago. He left behind a wife he had only been married to for a year.

"Do you think that woman we saw earlier was this man's wife?" Susato wondered out loud. "The brown-haired lady in mourning clothes?"

"She is. I helped solve this man's murder and I met her during the investigation," Sherlock confirmed. "Iris and I actually inspected this man's corpse with Hope and the victim recently. With bombast, of course!"

While the information was interesting, it was ultimately irrelevant given that the case in question had already been closed. The last thing that the investigation turned up was small black notebook. Ryu decided to not look into it until he could ask Hope about it.

 **Black notebook added to the Court Record**

* * *

October 31st, 2:48 p.m.

Location: Church of Saint Bernard

The next stop of the investigation was to go looking for Mallory Fortune. As Juror No. 3 said, Mal was inside a large church, talking to a priest that Ryu recognized as the one that had given a passing blessing yesterday.

The group of four decided to wait for Mallory to be free, so they sat in the pews and waited. They looked around at the other people that were here, and spotted Jurors No. 2, 4, and 6 dotted around the place.

 _Small world._

The priest noticed the group of four and walked towards them. He was an old man, with feathery, snow-white hair, light-brown eyes, a gentle face, and a generally calming aura.

"Greetings," he said. "I am Father Peter Shepherd. Welcome to this house of the Lord. How may I help you?"

After the expected round of introductions everyone got up from the pews and Ryu stepped forward.

"Hello, Father Peter," Ryu said. "I'd like to talk to Mallory. We have some important questions for him."

"You must be talking about the murder of Mr. Paz," Mr. Shepherd said. "My flock is badly restless because of these events. Feel free to talk to Mr. Fortune if it will help give them peace of mind."

"What do you think of Hope?" Ryu asked, curious to see his perspective on the matter.

Father Shepherd clasped his hands together in prayer. "I believe the young lady is lost in life. With Mr. Paz gone she needs to find a path far away from her desolate surroundings. If you'll excuse me..."

He walked off to attend to other affairs, leaving the investigation to try and approach Mallory, who had gone and curled up in a corner of the church.

"Hello, Mr. Fortune," Susato said. "How are you today?"

"I could be okay," Mallory stuttered. "I mean, I don't think I passed by any mirrors today."

"Then we'll just go ahead and ask you a few things," Sherlock said as he looked at Mallory from several angles while wearing goggles.

"So are you sure about what you testified today in court?" Ryu asked.

"As sure as I can be," Mallory said. "At least, enough that I haven't changed my mind about Hope being the one I saw."

"Are you sure that's all there it is to it? Earlier we ran into someone," Susato said. "That told us you met the Ms. Vane and wished you hadn't."

"O-oh, that," Mallory said as he broke out in a sweat. "She was buying something from my store once. Then she started staring at me and said I would drop dead from a heart attack!"

"Believe us, it wasn't anything personally against you," Sherlock said. "That's just her way of saying hello."

"You say that now," Mallory said shakingly. "But you've never seen her glow before!"

 _Glow? What on earth is he talking about?_

Mallory stood up from his fetal position and faced everyone, nervously wringing his hands.

"Like I said in court, I pass through the same route every day," Mallory said. "Sometimes I have shifts in the day and sometimes I have shifts at night. And at night sometimes I see Hope digging a grave… and she glows a bright green!"

He hugged himself in fright. "Someone like that- sh-she can't be human. But I don't know what she could be…."

At this point Ryu started feeling immensely exasperated. Given how the case had progressed so far there was likely an innocuous reason for this, but it fed into the hysteria already surrounding Hope.

"At least I won't have to see her again after this trial," Mallory continued.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Susato asked. "We're going to get her off the hook."

"Haven't you heard? Saint Bernard is going to own the cemetery now."

This was a true surprise. When did this happen?

"I think- I have you figured out," Sherlock Holmes suddenly said. "Mr. Mallory, you seem to have a vested interest in seeing Hope gone. Maybe there's a reason for this?"

"Where are you going with this?" Ryu asked.

"Glad you asked, Mr. Naruhodo."

* * *

 **Joint Reasoning- The game is afoot!**

 **Topic 1: Mr. Fortune's demeanor**

"Mr. Fortune, I find it very interesting that you would chose a church as a refuge,"

"And you were talking with a priest when we first saw you."

"That would seem to indicate you have something to get off your chest.

Might it have something to do with you and Ms. Vane?

Consider, Mr. Naruhodo, how jumpy this man has been since yesterday.

Even now whenever Hope is mentioned he starts sweating.

 **Conclusion 1: Mr. Fortune is hiding something about Ms. Vane**

 **Topic 2: Mr. Fortune's secret**

"Now, let's observe Mr. Fortune more closely to see what we can find.

Let's see… Oh? It seems there are several odd spots to him."

"For example, the bottom of his shoes are caked with mud and grass,

And his hands seem to have fresh callouses to them."

"Given the fatal contradiction in his testimony it's entirely possible it's all false.

Alone these details are meaningless. Tie them together and you see…"

 **Conclusion 2: Mr. Fortune is in fact the true culprit**

"And with a heart weighed with guilt, Mr. Fortune came here to confess," Sherlock concluded.

"But instead he's been exposed by Mr. Holmes brilliant deductions," Iris said, looking ready to arrest on the spot.

"No no no no no no no!" Mallory shouted. "I didn't kill Mr. Paz!"

 _But you don't seem to deny that you might have done something._

"So go ahead and tear into Mr. Holmes deductions," Susato said. "Even if Mr. Fortune isn't the killer, we can't allow him to hide things from us!"

 **Hold it, Mr. Holmes!**

"A lot of Mr. Holmes points aren't wrong, exactly." Susato said pensively.

"Then that means they're just off from a certain perspective," Ryu said. "So first we have to look his statements with a different viewpoint."

 _Mr. Holmes based his initial suspicions off of how Mr. Fortune acted, and indeed it seemed as if Ms. Vane struck a nerve with him. But was that all it was?_

"Mr. Fortune, yesterday you said you avoid funeral processions," Ryu said. "and just earlier you expressed relief that you didn't run into any mirrors. Why is this?"

"To keep myself safe!" Mallory exclaimed. "I need to take every step I can to keep away an ill fate."

"Then, I can't imagine Ms. Vane made a good first impression on you," Ryu suggested. "After all, she works in a grim profession, and she gave you quite a fright at that."

"S-so what are you saying?" Mallory asked defensively.

"You're a fervent believer of omens!" Ryu declared. "and you've been like this long before you met Hope!"

"So what!? Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not real!"

"That doesn't really disprove Mr. Holmes' conclusion," Iris said.

"Well, maybe Mr. Holmes is right," Ryu said. "At least, in his first conclusion."

On the other hand, while it was true that Mallory was easily frightened that didn't seem to be a strong enough motive to be the true culprit behind these events.

Ryu refocused his mind on Sherlock's second conclusion- that Mr. Fortune was the true culprit. Holmes had indeed come up with physical evidence that could point to that conclusion. But could that evidence have more than one meaning?

"Mr. Fortune, could you have gotten your shoes dirty anywhere else?"

Mallory didn't answer, instead choosing to hide behind his hair again.

"I guess that means he did go to the cemetery," Susato guessed. "But that doesn't necessarily mean he committed a murder."

 _So then what did he do?_

Holmes had next said that the callouses on Mallory's hands was another sign, with the implication being that he handled the shovel. But…

"HANG ON! The shovel used in the crime only had Hope's fingerprints. If Mr. Mallory handled it then his handprints should be on them, even if he wiped them off."

"Ah ah ah, Mr. Naruhodo," Sherlock said, wagging his finger at Ryu. "If he, say, wrapped the shovel in a cloth then that wouldn't be a problem."

Susato had been inspecting Mallory while this conversation had been happening. Suddenly she pointed to a pocket on his suit, which had a small object inside.

"What do you have in there?" she asked.

"Just a pocketknife I use for work," Mallory stammered. "It has nothing to do with anything."

This sparked a memory in Ryu's brain. Yesterday Detective Gregson talked about vandals that had defaced the walls of Hope's house. Ryu mentioned this out loud and Mallory noticeably flinched.

"If we open this pocketknife, what would we find?" Ryu asked. "Something like wood shavings that could be traced back to the cemetery? Mr. Mallory, you're not a murderer. You are, however, a vandal!"

 **Topic 2: Mallory's secret.**

 **Conclusion: Mr. Fortune is a vandal.**

 **Joint reasoning- End.**

Mallory Fortune began foaming at the mouth and passed out.

October 31st, 3:21 p.m.

Location: Jail, Holding cell 2

An interrogation revealed the truth of the matter: as it turned out, Mallory had been roped into a group of his friends that wanted to get away with sneaking into the cemetery while the police barricade was up and leave their mark on house of the infamous "Crone." Because of his paranoid nature Mallory was the only one that managed to get away. The flipside of this was that he was so jumpy about being caught he completely forgot about the evidence he was carrying around on him.

After Mallory was dropped off at a local police station, Ryu and Susato went to go update Hope on their investigation, with Sherlock and Iris tagging along.

"It's almost a party in here," Hope said by way of greeting. "All we need are some dim lights and bigger egos."

 _Well, it looks like Hope's back to normal, for better or for worse._

"All that's really lacking is imagination, Ms Vane," Sherlock said. "Fortunately that's not in short supply."

Ryu ignored Holmes' latest tangent and briefed Hope on what they'd discovered.

"I was only making conversation," Hope said after the explanation was finished. "I never imagined what I said would rattle Mr. Fortune so badly."

"While what Mr. Fortune did wasn't right," Susato said. "I do wonder why you always predict the deaths of everyone you meet."

Hope shrugged. "Honestly, because I'm not sure what else to say to someone I meet. Besides, I have a reputation to uphold."

That neatly segued into the next topic of conversation- the plot to buy Mr. Paz's cemetery alluded to by Mallory.

"If it did exist it wouldn't surprise me," Hope said, her demeanor darkening. "After all, Mr. Paz has had people trying to drive him out of the country since he arrived, and you've all seen first hand what people think of the 'Crone'. But Mr. Paz refused to ever let anyone push him around, even over his own dead body as his will attests."

"So likely the true culprit is involved in this," Ryu speculated.

"Um, Ms. Vane? May I say something?"

"You haven't held your tongue so far, so go right ahead Susato."

"I understand that you haven't had the best relationship with people around you," Susato said, a serious expression on her face. "and you're right to stand up to those that give you trouble. But don't just bend to their expectations either! Reach out to people that are willing to reach out to you. Like how you've talked to us these past couple of days."

Hope contemplated Susato's words. "I think I'll do that. And first order of business is apologizing to Mr. Fortune for spooking him. But at this point of my life the Crone of the Cemetery is a part of who I am, and that part's going nowhere~! There still people that need me to be the Crone, after all."

Ryu briefly considered asking Hope for clarification but remembered that there were pieces of evidence that needed to be cleared up.

First Ryu asked about the rack inside the main office.

"Oh, Descan and I keep our work stuff there! You already saw Descan's jacket, but I keep my cloaks and my shovel there as well."

"Wait, cloaks?" Iris asked, confused. "Only Mr. Paz's jacket was there. The other three hooks were empty."

"Well, my shovel is in police custody and I'm wearing one of my cloaks," Hope said. "Which means…. well, well. It seems the murderer is a dirty thief as well. You know, theft is sometimes paid back with the theft of the thief's own hands."

One look in Hope's eyes told Ryu that what she said was an expression of deep anger towards Descan's murderer, which was understandable. At the same time, Ryu could tell that Hope would never do something like that herself.

 **Rack updated in Court Record**

 **Missing Cloak added to the Court Record**

Next on the list of questions was Mallory's account of seeing Hope glow.

"Is this another part of being the Crone?"

"Ah ha ha ha, it is," Hope said, now sheepish more than anything. "My own special brand of 'magic', if you will."

"Oh, I know where the glowing comes from!" Iris said cheerfully. "It must come from the lacquer that's inside the bucket we saw in your house."

Everyone looked at Iris in surprise, with Hope's face lighting up in joy at Iris's words.

"That's very clever of you," Hope said sincerely. "Indeed it is a special lacquer I made myself. I created it to glow in near-complete darkness and with weather resistance. Adds a lot of mystique to me, if I do say so myself."

"I see. Then that means the lacquer isn't water soluble," Iris said. "Do you paint it on yourself?"

"Oh heavens no, I paint it on my cloaks," Hope said. "Every night I paint a fresh coat of lacquer on my cloaks which is dry in the morning. I got some on myself once and it took a week to get off."

The two girls continued to discuss the finer points of the glowing substance with each other.

 **Mysterious liquid updated to Lacquer in the Court Record**

Ryu almost wanted to let the girls keep talking, but there was one last thing that needed to be discussed.

"Do you recognize this?" Ryu asked as he showed Hope the small notebook.

"That's Descan's notebook," Hope said. "It's where he kept his schedule and other work notes. I haven't seen it in a while so go ahead and read it."

Ryu and Susato turned to the last written page, knowing that the most important information was likely there. They were not disappointed: the last thing Descan wrote they read to aloud everyone,

"October 30th, 5:00 a.m. Meet with Father Peter Shepherd about his offer to buy this cemetery. I will refuse, of course."

 **Black Notebook updated to Descan's appointment book in the Court Record.**

"What do you know about this Father, Ms. Vane?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't go to church, but I know him by reputation," Hope said. "He's a guiding light to everyone that knows him. I doubt he can kill in cold blood."

"I think we need to have an interview with Father Shepherd," Ryu said. "I'll meet you back in court tomorrow, Hope."

October 31st, 5:01 p.m.

Location: Church of Saint Bernard, Father Shepherd's office.

Ryu and Susato did not manage to run into Father Shepherd again. They did, however, manage to sweet talk their way into his office. Inside the office-

"We might have our culprit." Ryu said as he and Susato looked into a trash can.

"But we might not have enough answers to satisfy the jury," Susato said, playing Devil's advocate.

"Then tomorrow we'll find the rest of the answers," Ryu concluded, noting the evidence in his head.

For inside the trash can were some ashes- and among the ashes were white and brown scraps of cloth.

 **Ashes added to the Court Record.**

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Next court session is already the end of the case. But as anyone familiar with Ace Attorney knows, things certainly won't be simple. Everything will come to a head next chapter. See you next time! Please review.**


	5. Day 2 trial

**A/N: It's time for this case to come to a close with the final court session! Sort of, because as is the wont of Ace Attorney things got complicated. It's time for murder!**

* * *

Chapter 4

November 1st, 7:30 a.m.

Location: Courtroom, Defendant Lobby No. 4

"Susato, Ryu, it's nice to see you both," Hope greeted as her defense team entered the lobby. "Have you found any more clues about the slime that killed Descan?"

"We have collected some evidence saying it was Father Shepherd," Susato informed Hope. "Do you still stand by calling him slime?"

"I still have some doubts it was him, but I could call him other things if you want," Hope said softly. "I have quite the imagination."

Ryu, meanwhile, couldn't help but remember when he and Susato had first met Hope. The young lady had been a cackling caricature that had accepted that she would be executed, a far cry from the much more optimistic person before them. All that was left was to bring these events to a satisfying close.

"Save all your names for when we get that Not Guilty verdict," Ryu said. "If you want to catch Mr. Paz's killer, there's something I think only you can do."

"Does this have to do with Prosecutor van Zieks' strategy for the trial?" Susato asked.

Ryu nodded. "We still need to untangle Mallory's mess of a testimony from yesterday. Knowing van Zieks, if we're going to question Father Shepherd it's going to be after we prove exactly how he's connected to the crime. So this is what we need to do…."

November 1st, 8:00 a.m.

Location: Courtroom no. 2

"Court is now back in session for the trial of Hope N. Vane," the Judge said. "But before we start the proceedings something needs to be addressed. One of our jurors said that he would not 'be gracing us with his presence' today."

Ryu looked at the empty juror seat where Juror No. 3 had been. _I would complain about him just being able to quit, but given how much trouble he gave us yesterday I'll just roll with it._

"But fortunately, we were able to find a replacement. Will Mrs. Scarlet please take her seat?"

 _Wait a second- that name!_

Indeed the brown-haired woman, now revealed to be the wife of the late Mathias Scarlet, sat in the empty jury seat. She was still dressed in mourning clothes and dabbing her puffy eyes. In the defendant's seat Hope was staring agape at Mrs. Scarlet, who just smiled weakly at her.

"You have been briefed on what's transpired so far. Will you fulfill your duty as a juror and listen to this case with an impartial ear, and pass your verdict with a clean conscience?" The Judge asked sternly.

"I w-will, Your Honor," Mrs. Scarlet said tremulously. "I want to learn the truth about what happened."

Once again Ryu decided to keep his mouth shut. Jurors No. 1 and 2 had not changed their guilty votes, meaning the trial was starting at a disadvantage to him. Any help was much appreciated.

"Then it seems we can carry on with this trial," the Judge said, reassured. "Is the defense ready?"

"The defense is ready, Your Honor!"

"Is the prosecution ready?"

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," Prosecutor van Zieks said, still in control despite the note the trial had ended on yesterday.

"What will the prosecution be doing today?"

"I see no reason to disregard the witness testimony," van Zieks said. "So I wish to question him some more so it can be demonstrated that the so-called hole found by the defense is in fact nothing of the sort."

Ryu stared intensely at Prosecutor van Zieks. So far he was acting as Ryu had predicted, but this was when things would get interesting.

"HOLD IT! I feel there's no point in going over the same testimony as yesterday. Who's to say we won't just get stuck in the same place again?"

"Then what do you suggest we do, Mr. Naruhodo?" The Judge asked.

"I think if we're going to listen to Mr. Fortune's testimony again we need a fresh perspective on the matter," Ryu explained. "I call my client on the stand to testify alongside him!"

Prosecutor van Zieks smirked. "I have no objections to that. As long as I can make sure that the defendant behaves herself."

Even the jury was willing to along with the arrangement, so Mallory and Hope were called to the stand.

* * *

The moment Mallory and Hope were brought to the stand Ryu could already see a hole in his own plan. Mallory was dressed in the same suit he had yesterday, and already shaking, sweating, and looking very pale. To his right was Hope as she usually looked: hooded cloak on, hunched back, and a mysterious smile on her face. She was leaning towards Mallory as if to study him, who in turn was leaning away from her.

Ryu was half-sure a fight would break out on the stand in the next few minutes.

"Witnesses, state your names and occupation," Prosecutor van Zieks ordered.

"I-I'm Mallory Fortune," Mallory said. "I wa-was a cashier at a general store. Up until yesterday, that is."

He glared sullenly at Ryu and Susato. Ryu and Susato glared right back at him, which caused Mallory to shrink away.

"And I am Hope N. Vane," Hope said grandly, fully in her Crone persona. "Humble servant to the dead and defendant at the mercy of my fellow peers."

"Which is to say she is a gravedigger," Ryu explained quickly. Hope, I know you like to have a bit of fun. But for my sake, please don't push too many buttons.

"So if I'm understanding this correctly, you feel you have something to add to the testimony?" The Judge asked Hope.

"If nothing else, I'd like to make sure my side of the story is known," Hope answered.

"Then will the witnesses please give their testimonies to the court."

 **Dual Testimony: What Mallory Saw**

Mallory: Hope, her hood up, entered the cemetery gates,

and went directly to the main office.

Hope: Except I had no reason to be outside that early,

and the prosecution can't explain my whereabouts either.

Mallory: I know I shouldn't have stuck around but I did,

and after a while she came out dragging something behind her.

Hope: This is when I supposedly assaulted Mr. Paz,

but as I explained yesterday I was fast asleep.

Mallory: I'm mostly sure what she was dragging was the victim,

and since she lives at the graveyard she must be the culprit.

 **End Testimony**

"Do you see now," Prosecutor van Zieks said. "all that has happened is that we've tread tired old ground, even with the defendant on the stand. I'd like to question solely the witness."

"HOLD IT! Let's wait until after the cross-examination before we decide whether this was a waste of time," Ryu said.

"I am curious to see where the defense is going with this," the Judge said. "So he may go forward with cross-examination."

"Thank you, Your Honor."

* * *

"First things first, we need to attack the weak points in the prosecution's case," Susato said, clearly anxious to get going. As it happened, Ryu knew exactly where to start.

"HOLD IT! So you maintain that you were in bed, Hope?"

"Indeed I was in the Sandman's embrace, Mr. Naruhodo," Hope answered, playing along just as they had planned. "I suppose that means I can't account for my own whereabouts."

"But that's funny," Ryu said. "The prosecution can't explain why you might have been outside either."

"OBJECTION!"

Barok imbibed from his wine glass, then said. "While we don't have any evidence proving where the defendant was, we do have Mr. Fortune's testimony. The why is as simple as the defendant trying to misdirect us to obscure her meeting with the victim. The point is insignificant in the long run, besides."

"There's certainly misdirection going on here," Susato said. "But it's not Hope's."

"And besides that, Prosecutor van Zieks still has to relay on just testimony for the moment." Ryu said. Which is why the plan was to break the testimony in just the right way.

Next to Hope, Mallory started to wring his fingers upon hearing Hope's claims of being asleep.

"HANG ON! Mr. Mallory, I notice you seem to have issue with my defendant's claim that she was asleep."

"Of c-course I do," Mallory said slowly. "Even if she was asleep, to be able to sleep through the entire crime when she lives right on the premises is just silly. Right?"

"I wouldn't say it was silly," Ryu said as he presented the earplugs. "Not when the defendant couldn't have heard anything even if she was awake!"

The crowd in the gallery went into a chatter, forcing the Judge to calm them down.

"So the defendant was wearing earplugs?" The Judge said.

"Precisely," Ryu said. "You can even still see earwax on them if you look closely enough."

"HOLD IT! A valiant effort, Attorney," Prosecutor van Zieks said. "But a futile one nonetheless."

"The attorney did make a valid point," Juror No. 4 said, speaking up for the first time the entire trial. "Incidentally, the earplug was invented-"

Barok slammed his fist into the bench before continuing. "That point falls apart when you consider that there is no proof as to when the earplugs were put in. For all we know, the defendant intentionally put them in her own ears before taking them out to forge an alibi."

Ryu gave no objection to this. He hadn't expected to get that far with that contradiction anyways. The point was to slowly chip away at the prosecution's case early on. Looking around revealed the effort had some measure of success- the jury had varying levels of doubt on their faces.

"It may be best if we shift the focus on another part of the testimony," Prosecutor van Zieks said. "Let's hear of the what the defendant did once she finished assaulted the defendant: the actual moment of the crime."

"I'll do my b-best," Mallory said, occasionally looking side-along at Hope.

"And I'll keep up my own musings," Hope said, seemingly oblivious to what the the man next to her was doing.

 **Dual Testimony: What Mallory Saw 2**

Mallory: After Hope left the main office,

she dragged the body to a headstone.

Hope: I will not deny that the headstone is mine,

but I deny burying Mr. Paz under it.

Mallory: She buried the victim under it,

then stood it slowly up and left.

Hope: Where I supposedly wandered off somewhere,

an unknown location for unknown reasons.

Mallory: Hope's comments aside, I did see her at the crime.

 **End Testimony**

"You do not seem to have the highest opinion of me, Ms. Vane," Prosecutor van Zieks said softly but dangerously.

"Just keeping you on your toes, Prosecutor," Hope said. "and far be it for me to just roll over for you."

"As long as we are in agreement," Prosecutor van Zieks as he made a sweeping bow. "But I'm sure the matter will be cleared up sooner or later."

For the first time Ryu felt a twinge of uncertainty, but he was too deep in his strategy to change course at this point.

"I will go forward with my cross-examination."

* * *

The strategy was much the same as last time: hammer away at where Mallory's testimony stumbled with Hope's help. Given Mr. Fortune's general demeanor his testimony was riddled with such bumps.

"But if we waste the court's time I don't think the jury will look kindly on us," Susato said. "So tread carefully, Mr. Naruhodo."

Ryu carefully studied the statements and immediately hit upon the third statement. This was where they had found the major contradiction near the end of the last session.

"HOLD IT! I notice you don't mention seeing Ms. Vane standing up straight anymore."

Mallory covered his face with his hair. "I really regret saying that, okay?"

"Don't pick on the poor child," Juror No. 6 reprimanded. "He scared enough as it is without you beating him over the head with his mistakes."

"So stop beating a dead horse," Juror No. 2 added, the black cloth on his seat adding a sense of threat to his words. "and come back with a fresher idea."

"That could have gone a lot better," Ryu said dejectedly.

"Chin up, Mr. Naruhodo!" Susato said encouragingly. "We'll just find another hole."

Ryu reviewed the testimony, and noticed that on the first statement Hope looked curiously at Mr. Fortune.

"HANG ON! I think my defendant has something to say about Mr. Fortune's statement."

"Indeed I do," Hope said. "Saying he saw a body is very vague, and that just won't do."

"What do you say to that, witness?" Prosecutor van Zieks asked.

Mallory carefully considered his words before saying. "You're right, actually. I should be more clear. I know I saw the victim because I looked right at his body."

He proceeded to rattle off a flawless physical description of Mr. Paz, including the wound on his forehead.

"I think the defense is misguided," Juror No. 1 said. "By the dark one in the form of a severed pig's head."

The testimony seemed to resume as normal, but Ryu found himself feeling a lot more confident. The path was becoming clear to him.

"HOLD IT! Saying you saw Hope at the crime scene is quite a claim," Ryu said.

"In fairness, I'm not very hard to miss," Hope said as she pointed to her very distinctive nose. "That is… if you saw my face at all. Did you?"

Mallory looked about ready to pass out again, giving the court all the information it needed.

"On the other hand, I think I can answer my own question," Ryu continued. "The witness didn't see Hope's face. As we just established, he was looking at the victim instead!"

"What- did I do to deserve this!?" Mallory lamented loudly.

"So this witness is a lot less decisive with every passing minute," Juror No. 5 said, sounding rather relieved. Two seats down Juror No. 3 seem to have no visible reaction besides dabbing at her eyes.

"We aren't finished with this testimony yet," Prosecutor van Zieks said. "You have one last thing to say, don't you witness?"

Mallory nodded his head. "And I'd like to say my whole piece, please. Hope can talk after I'm done."

"The defense has no objections," Ryu said. This testimony would be the one that would decide the direction this trial would take.

"In that case, please give your final testimony, witness," The Judge said.

 **Witness Testimony: After the crime**

When I looked up I saw that Hope was turning around,

I looked away because I didn't want her to notice me.

I did hear her footsteps, though. So that's

how I can say she left the cemetery.

As soon as I was sure she was gone, I ran.

I ran as fast as I could to somewhere safe.

And the next morning I got called as a witness,

I agreed to testify without hesitation.

 **End Testimony**

"But first you decided to leave some choice words on the side of my house," Hope said softly.

"I really regret that, Ms. Vane," Mallory said desperately. "I'm so sorry I did that! Please forgive me!"

"You beg forgiveness? In that case…."

Hope removed her hood and smiled gently at Mallory. "I forgive you. I hope you in turn forgive me for frightening you so badly when we first met."

She held her hand out to Mallory, who in turn hesitantly took the hand and shook it.

"This is all well and good," Prosecutor van Zieks said. "But the testimony still stands."

 _Then I'd better knock it down as soon I can._

* * *

From the moment Ryu heard the statement something about it bugged him, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He could once again press on the vague points.

"But at this point the jury's lost patience with that tactic," Susato said.

"Then we just find a fatal point like we did yesterday," Ryu responded.

Despite not saying anything Hope had listened in on the testimony, so Ryu observed her for a reaction. On the third statement Hope pensively played with her hair.

"HANG ON! Hope, do you have an issue with the defendant's movements?"

"Just a question," Hope said. "Mr. Fortune, the crime was reported by an mysterious voice. Was that you? Did you call the police?"

Ryu could feel energy begin to fill his being. The reporter of the crime had been anonymous. There had been an assumption that the caller was Mallory, but if it wasn't him….

Mallory shook his head. "I didn't call the police. I was going to vandalize Hope's house the next day, so- I didn't talk to them."

The entire courtroom erupted into pure chaos. Prosecutor van Zieks didn't react much better, downing an entire chalice of wine before then glaring right at Mallory.

"Order! I will have order in this court!"

Ryu slammed both his hands down on the bench. "If it wasn't you, then who!? Who did you talk to about the crime that could have told the police?"

Mallory squeezed his eyes shut but didn't say anything.

"Come now, Mr. Fortune," Hope said soothingly. "Do you want the weight of this secret to break you?"

"Well, Father Shepherd said-" Mallory clamped his mouth shut, but the damage was already done.

"There's another witness we need to question," Ryu said. That much has become clear. I demand we summon Father Peter Shepherd to the stand!"

What do have to say to this, Prosecutor van Zieks?" The Judge asked.

While still off balance, Prosecutor van Zieks simply bowed again. "I request twenty minutes to bring this new witness into the courtroom."

"Very well," The Judge said. "Court is adjourned for a twenty minute recess!"

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: The court session kinda ballooned to the point where it had to be split in two for pacing's sake. But I will have the second half up soon, even if it takes me all night. See you next time! Please review.**


	6. Case end and Epilogue

**A/N: So now that the main suspect is on the stand, the end of the trial is here. For the final time, it's time for murder!**

* * *

Date: November 1st, 10:15 a.m.

Location: Courtroom No 2

The twenty minute recess passed in a blur. Ryu and Susato met with Hope in the lobby to reaffirm the plan: with the prosecution's case having several small cracks in it and Father Shepherd now on the stand, it was time to go on the offensive.

"Court is now back in session," The Judge said. "Prosecutor, were you able to get in contact with Father Shepherd?"

"The man was admirably cooperative," Prosecutor van Zieks said. "I call Father Peter Shepherd to the stand."

Father Shepherd stood on the stand, waving at all the people around him with a small smile on his face. He was dressed in his priest's robes, and still looked every bit the gentle old man he did yesterday.

"Witness, state your name and occupation."

"I am Peter Shepherd," he answered, giving off an almost white aura. "A humble servant of the Lord and guide to my precious flock."

"Father Peter," Juror No. 6 spoke up, "thank you for advising me on how to talk with my son!"

"I appreciate the friendly relationship our churches share," Juror No. 1 added.

In the gallery various spectators tittered as they recalled a good encounter they had with the Father, with the man himself humbly saying nothing.

"We shall not keep you here long," Prosecutor van Zieks. "We just need you answer a question. When Mallory Fortune came to you talking of a murder, were you the one that called the police?"

Father Shepherd spread his arms wide before saying, "Indeed I did."

"Please testify what happened that day." Ryu said.

"I'd be glad to, young man."

 **Witness Testimony: A frightened child**

I was preparing for the day's services,

when young Mallory ran into my office.

He was almost in tears, so I calmed him down

When I asked what was wrong he spoke of the murder.

I let him pour his heart out, then sent him home.

After which I alerted the police.

 **End Testimony**

"Out of curiosity, how would describe your relationship with the residents of the cemetery?" The Judge asked.

"I bear them no ill will," Father Shepherd said. "I oversee the occasional funeral at their home, but we do not speak with each other beyond that."

"I thank you for speaking about us regardless," Hope said, back in her defendant's chair. "while Mr. Naruhodo trains his eye on you."

The implied threat didn't seem to affect Father Shepherd, so Ryu decided to push forward with the cross-examination.

* * *

"HOLD IT! So around what time did Mr. Fortune arrive at your office?"

"I believe it might have been seven that morning," Father Shepherd said. "I do remember that a mass was going begin soon, but I made time to comfort poor Mallory."

Ryu tried to think of what he wanted to do next. There were only two more statements left, so he may as well press them.

"Why aren't you just presenting all the evidence we found?" Susato asked.

Ryu gestured towards Prosecutor van Zieks, whose demeanor was as still as a calm pond. "Because I'm getting the feeling that he might know what we're doing."

"HOLD IT! So what exactly did Mr. Fortune tell you happened?" Ryu asked.

"He told me that Ms. Vane murdered the victim," Father Shepherd said. "Much like the testimony he gave before the court, in fact."

"The thing is," Juror No. 3 said softly. "The reason we're questioning you is because that testimony is rather shaky."

"I'm not sure what I can add, but I'll help regardless."

There was no more time to waste, so Ryu pressed the last statement.

"So after you called the police what did you do?"

"I spent the rest of the day at the church, of course," Father Shepherd said. "I had no business to attend to past that point, of course."

The Judge slammed his gavel down at this point, causing everyone to fall silent.

"Mr. Naruhodo, I have to wonder," He said curiously. "Just where are you going with this?"

Ryu prepared to make his accusation, but first decided that a short review was in order. "So far in this case we have had only two people that could have committed this crime. The first, of course, is my client. But if she didn't commit the crime it makes sense to next suspect the witness, Mr. Fortune."

"Hold it right there!" Father Shepherd said quickly. The soft, kind expression that he wore up until that point vanished. It was replaced not by ill will or malice, but with anger and a steely determination. Suddenly, Ryu could feel his sins crawl up his back, not even knowing what those might be. Next to him, Susato grabbed herself, shivering as if deeply cold. The calming aura around Peter was replaced by the presence of a hardened warrior.

"Don't you dare accuse Mallory of the murder," Father Shepherd said fiercely. "He is not the kind of person to stain his own hands with blood."

Ryu managed to get himself back together. "We're in agreement, then. Because what I was about to say is that we have yet to consider the possibility of a third culprit. Father Shepherd, you said you had no business at the cemetery."

Ryu presented Descan's Appointment Book the court. "Explain to me, then, why you had a meeting with the defendant you haven't mentioned yet?"

"OBJECTION!"

Prosecutor van Zieks slammed his arm into the bench. "I was wondering when you would bring this up. I investigated the victim's notebook, and found that there was no reason to suspect this man of the crime."

"I'd like to hear why the prosecution feels this man is exempt from suspicion," Ryu said.

"Mr. Shepherd, please explain to the court your actions on the day of the crime."

 **Witness Testimony: Mr. Shepherd on the day of the crime**

I arrived to the cemetery exactly on time,

and talked briefly to Mr. Paz about business.

We had a brief, peaceful conversation,

then I left the cemetery afterwards with no fuss.

Mr. Fortune never once saw me,

but he saw the defendant there.

So what happened is that Hope entered the office after me,

then talked to the victim before assaulting them.

 **End Testimony**

Juror No. 6 nodded her head at Father Shepherd's testimony.

"I believe you, Father," she said. "And if you didn't commit the crime and Mr. Fortune didn't either, then there's only one culprit."

With that she sent her jury vote towards the guilty side, meaning three votes were now stacked against Ryu thanks to the votes from Jurors 1 and 2 from yesterday.

"This is the third time we've gone through this overview of the crime," Prosecutor van Zieks said. "The jury would do well to bring an end to this trial before any more time is wasted."

"HOLD IT! We are hearing the testimony from a different person," Ryu said. "As long as there's something new to learn, this trial will continue!"

"Then please edify your point," Juror No. 4 said.

* * *

Father Shepherd's testimony was of course vague, but Ryu found there wasn't much reason to worry, even with the recent guilty vote. For once they had the evidence on their side.

"Father Shepherd seems to be taking being a murder suspect very well," Susato noted. "at least a lot better when he thought we were accusing Mallory."

"That probably says something about him," Ryu said. Though what that was he didn't know.

"HOLD IT! You just had a peaceful conversation with the victim? Somehow I doubt that."

"Doubt all you want," Father Shepherd said. "What really happened is known by Him, and that's all that matters."

"Father Shepherd always chooses the path of peace," Juror No. 1 said. "So try again, lowly attorney."

 _Did no one notice when this peaceful Father was emanating such a nasty presence?_ Ryu thought in exasperation.

Looking over the statements Ryu hit upon one of the main points of the case- that Hope was witnessed at the crime scene. But was that really what happened?

"HOLD IT! I'd just like to make something clear," Ryu said. "A cloaked figure was seen at the crime scene. But have we ever asked ourselves if this figure was actually Hope?"

"Just what are you saying?" Prosecutor van Zieks asked.

"I'm saying that Father Shepherd was under that cloak," Ryu exclaimed. "in order to frame the defendant!"

"Hngh!" Father Shepherd gripped his fists and narrowed his eyes. There was much loud muttering not only from the crowd in the gallery, but from the jury.

Prosecutor van Zieks lifted his left leg and slammed it down on the bench to silence everyone.

"…..If the Prosecutor is so flexible I think I need to adjust my estimates," Hope said, apropos of nothing.

"Attorney Naruhodo, you have lost the thread of the trial," Barok said. "why would you spout something with such a glaring hole? Mainly, where would the witness even find a cloak to wear? How would they find the shovel used in the crime? These items belonged to the defendant, after all."

"Do you have evidence to explain yourself?" the Judge asked.

"TAKE THAT! As it happens, I do," Ryu said as he presented the Rack. "The defendant doesn't actually keep the mentioned items inside her own house. She keeps them on a rack inside the main building. And since Father Shepherd was inside that main building, he could have accessed those items!"

"Nooooo!" Father Shepherd shouted as a violent wind blew through his cloak.

"And as I mentioned earlier," Ryu continued. "The defendant wore earplugs to bed. So the idea that Father Shepherd could have gotten away with this crime becomes much more plausible!"

"HOLD IT! There's still the matter of fingerprints," Prosecutor van Zieks said quickly. "If the witness handled the the items at the crime, we should have found a trace of him."

"Are you sure about that?" Susato asked. "Fingerprints aren't left on the cloaks. Furthermore, Mr. Holmes mentioned something interesting yesterday. If you use a cloth to hold something, you wouldn't leave any kind of trace on it. I'm sure the good Father could get access to one quite easily."

Prosecutor van Zieks was about to cut in with another rebuttal, but Father Shepherd held up his hand, staying the Prosecutor.

"Young attorney," the Father said. "You are accusing me of murder. But as I have said previously, I bear no ill will to the people of the cemetery. In fact,"

 **Witness Testimony: At peace with the cemetery**

Ask the defendant herself about me.

she and I have never had problems.

Mr. Paz and I never had a disagreement either,

and as I said before our meeting ended well.

I am a man of the cloth. I do not believe in violence.

So there is no reason for me to commit the crime.

 **End Testimony**

"So how would you describe this witness?" the Judge asked Hope.

Hope obscured her eyes. "As a prominent role model that you can go to for anything. But that image is suffering a slow death right about now."

"So says you," Juror No. 2 growled. "But we don't have much reason to believe you right now."

"I don't know," Juror No. 3 said. "Can we at least wait until the cross-examination is over?"

 _Thank you, Mrs. Scarlet. I don't know what your intentions are, but I'll accept your help._

* * *

The testimony was fortunately short, making it easier for Ryu to track down the contradiction. Although given how glaring it was, he wondered just what Father Shepherd was thinking.

"OBJECTION! You did have a disagreement with Mr. Paz," Ryu said. "After all, his notebook says as much. You were there to talk to him about buying his cemetery, and he planned to turn you down! In fact, this has happened several times before."

The accusation didn't phase Peter in the slightest, who said, "I won't deny that he turned me down, but that is no reason to kill. After all, patience is a virtue. All I had to do was make another appointment, so I have nothing to gain from killing him."

"You're right, you personally don't have anything to gain," Ryu said, surprising everyone in the courtroom. But then, buying the cemetery wasn't your idea in the first place. According to Mr. Fortune, your parishioners were the ones that wanted to drive Mr. Paz and Ms. Vane from the cemetery!"

"Don't slander my flock if you know what's good for you!" Father Shepherd shouted, even as Jurors No. 1, 2, and 6 started to look rather guilty.

"OBJECTION! That still doesn't explain why the Father would have to use a convoluted murder scheme to accomplish his goals." Prosecutor van Zieks said.

"But what if he was given no other choice?" Ryu speculated as he presented Descan's Will. "As we learned yesterday, Mr. Paz wrote a will leaving everything to Hope. That would leave the cemetery in Hope's hands, and given how attached she is to the place, killing Descan would seem to be counter-productive. Killing her along with Mr. Paz would perhaps be too suspicious. But if she was in jail, the will would be null and void! That's why she was framed for this crime!"

An almighty roar of noise rose from the crowd, forcing the Judge to slam his gavel several times to bring back order.

Prosecutor van Zieks shook his head. "You are basing your entire claim on the idea that Father Shepherd knew of the will prior. But it was presented just yesterday."

"To the court, maybe," Susato said. "But if we just ask City Hall if someone came asking about the will, we'll know if Father Shepherd knew about it or not."

Father Shepherd clasped his hands in prayer. "Even if what you say is true, I maintain that there is no way I could have committed the crime. But I do not wish to be accused anymore, so I will only testify one last time."

"Then please give your final account of what happened on the day of the crime." Prosecutor van Zieks said.

 **Witness Testimony: The Final Account**

Ladies and gentlemen of the jury,

you have heard two accounts of this crime.

One where Ms. Vane tragically killed Mr. Paz

over a simple misunderstanding.

And one where I am the culprit,

as part of some grand conspiracy.

In order for me commit this murder and succeed,

not only would that require much foresight,

But there would be some sign of where I tread,

as well as possession of certain items.

So I ask the jury, given all you have seen,

which is the more believable account?

 **End Testimony**

Juror No. 4 mulled over the testimony as he toyed with his book.

"Well, to me it's clear who the culprit is," he said as he sent a vote towards the guilty side.

"Only two more jury members haven't cast their votes," Susato said worriedly. "We're cutting this very close."

"On the other hand, we haven't lost hope just yet," Ryu said. Unintentional pun aside, Ryu noted several points that hadn't been mentioned, such as how Mallory played into this. He had a feeling it was because Father Shepherd knew they could explained, such as him knowing Mallory's schedule well enough to know when he would pass the graveyard to see the crime, as well as counting on Mallory to act to his benefit.

"Please begin your final cross examination."

* * *

There was no time to waste. Ryu immediately aimed for the statement he wanted.

"OBJECTION!"

"If you're going to mention the destroyed footprints," Prosecutor van Zieks said. "Don't bother. Without further proof it's a dead end."

"How about this as proof?" Ryu asked as he presented the Missing Cloak. "One of the defendant's cloaks is missing. One of those cloaks would be perfect to pass yourself off as the defendant!"

"You would be right," Prosecutor van Zieks said. "But the only way you can prove your point is if you can produce this cloak."

"That is exactly what I'm about to do," Ryu said confidently. "TAKE THAT!"

He presented the Ashes to the court, and everyone looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"Father Shepherd's trash can had something interesting in it," Ryu explained. "Mainly ashes with pieces of cloth in them. Cloth that looks just like what Hope's cloak is made of. You burned the evidence, Father Shepherd! You tried to hide your crime!"

Father Shepherd shook his head in pity. "Young attorney, you fought so hard for your client, and I respect that. But you have condemned Hope."

"I believe you asked where the defendant went after she left the cemetery," Prosecutor van Zieks said. "I spoke with the witness about it, and he explained it well."

"The doors of my office are always open," Father Shepherd explained. "Ms. Vane, in an attempt to protect herself, incinerated her own cloak, then deposited the ashes in my trash bin. If I had been the one that burned the cloak, I would only have to then chuck the ashes."

"This...can't….BEEEE!" Ryu screamed. _They actually made it all make sense! Father Shepherd planned that far ahead!_

Prosecutor van Zieks bowed. "The defense has nowhere else to go. Jury, your verdict!"

The four members that had already passed their vote became stone-faced. Meanwhile, Juror No. 5 shut his eyes in emotional pain before sending his vote to the guilty end.

"Don't give up, Ryu!" Susato said. "We still have the closing statement!"

"But what good is a closing statement if the jury won't listen?" Ryu asked as he looked at the glaring jury members. The only exception was Juror No. 3, who was getting her vote ready.

Ryu cradled his head in his arms, unable to watch any longer.

 _There's nothing I can do._

* * *

Suddenly, a loud chatter erupted around him, and he could feel Susato shaking his shoulder.

"Ryu, look!"

Ryu slowly looked up to see that Mrs. Scarlet had indeed had cast her jury vote. The white banner behind her chair said it all.

"Juror, what is the meaning of this?" Prosecutor van Zieks asked disbelievingly.

"I was… I was asked which version of events I thought was more plausible," she said. "after hearing the testimony and seeing the evidence- I don't think the defendant is the culprit.

She turned towards the defense bench with pleading eyes. "I still believe in Hope. So please, Mr. Naruhodo. Please save her!"

In the defendant's chair a look of wonder dawned on Hope's face. She clearly couldn't believe what was happening.

"You are skating on thin ice, Juror," the Judge warned. "There is no more testimony, so I will give the defense only one more chance. If he cannot establish his case a guilty verdict will be passed regardless of your vote."

"We have our chance," Susato said. "We need to prove that he took the cloak. But how do we do that when it's been burned?"

Ryu desperately wracked his brain- then recalled the conversation Hope had with Iris Watson, about the properties of her cloak.

"No, we had it backwards," Ryu said. "We just need to prove that Father Shepherd wore the cloak. And we have exactly the evidence we need."

Ryu presented the final piece of evidence with his loudest, "TAKE THAT!"

"The defendant told me something fascinating about her cloak," Ryu said. "Mainly, that she routinely paints it in an special lacquer of her own making. It's function is to glow in the dark."

For the first time there was fear in Father Shepherd's eyes.

"I request that the lights be turned off!"

"Please don't!" Father Shepherd shouted. "There's no-"

"Request granted," Prosecutor van Zieks cut him off.

The lights were turned off aside from the flaming scales. As everyone's vision adjusted, Hope began to cackle.

"I see it clear as day, Father," she said. "The mark of a murderer."

Father Shepherd's head and hands were glowing a pale, sickly green.

As the lights were turned back on Father Shepherd paled drastically.

"How can this be? I have washed myself thoroughly since the crime!" he cried.

"Unfortunately for you," Hope said. "I made the lacquer water-resistant. It's not meant to come off easily. But then, it's not meant to be put on human skin, either. I assure you it's harmless."

"Father Shepherd had no way of knowing about the lacquer on the cloak when he put it on," Ryu said. "and given how early he committed the crime it wasn't dry. Judging by the white cloth among the ashes he burned his own robes for the same reason as he did the cloak- to hide the fact that he was the true culprit!"

Father Shepherd didn't say anything to this, instead began to scrub away at his head with hands.

"Don't bother, Father Shepherd," Ryu said. "As Hope said, we can clearly see that you're the killer."

He slammed his hands into the bench, before pointing at Father Shepherd and shouting,

"And that- is something that will never come off!"

* * *

Father Peter Shepherd scrubbed at his head faster and faster, but ultimately in vain. When he stopped his hair was a horrible mess, and he looked a small, insignificant man.

He turned around to face the jury, all of which were looking looking him with a mix of disappointment and betrayal. As they looked down at him their jury seats grew larger with every passing second.

"Forgive me!" Father Shepherd shouted as he fell to his hands and knees in front of the jury. "I have failed you all…."

* * *

"So you did kill Descan Paz," Ryu stated simply.

"For the past decade a cry has risen up in my community," Father Peter explained. "Buy 'Hogar de los Muertos' and banish their residents. They did not belong among us. So for the past decade I have tried to convince Mr. Paz to sell, but he always refused."

Most of the crowd was shocked at the story, but Ryu noticed that some of them shifted in a guilty manner. Meanwhile, Father Peter continued his confession, regret beginning to lace his tone.

"And as the attorney said, recently I discovered that Mr. Paz planned to pass it on to Hope, which would just perpetuate the senseless cycle. You must have seen it, Mr. Naruhodo. How my flock sank to even crime out of ire. As much as it pained me, I had no choice. I attacked Mr. Paz and put on a show when I knew Mallory would be watching. Like this, both residents would be gone and peace would finally be restored to my precious flock. Oh, if only this all could have ended some other way."

* * *

"Will the defendant please take the stand."

Hope shuffled her way to the stand, facing the Judge and jury. Currently every member of the jury was shamefully hanging their head, except for Mrs. Scarlet who gave Hope a watery smile instead.

"You were innocent of the crime after all," The Judge said. "But before I pass my verdict is there anything you would like to say?"

Hope nodded her head. "Speaking as the Crone that was the target of everyone's ire, I'm not sure if I can find it in myself to forgive those that tried so hard to expel Mr. Paz and me."

"No one expects you to," Mrs. Scarlet said gently.

"Can you at least forgive me?" Juror No. 5 asked. "For doubting you, despite knowing you so many years?"

"Speaking as Hope, as a person," Hope looked at not only the jury, but everyone in the stands. "When I take over 'Hogar de los Muertos' I want to forge a new relationship with everyone, show everyone who I really am."

Hope looked at Juror No. 5, a bittersweet smile on her face. "And that includes keeping up our history together, and that of our cemeteries."

"Well said. In that case I am ready to pass my verdict. This court finds the defendant, Hope Natalie Vane,"

NOT GUILTY

Cheering and confetti rained down on Hope as six fireworks were set off, signifying her freedom. Hope herself smiled sincerely as tears ran down her face.

"Court is adjourned!"

* * *

Date: November 1st, 12:00 p.m.

Location: Courtroom, Defendant Lobby 4

"Ryu, Susato, thank you so much for everything! I am forever indebted to you both. Ask of me what you will and I will do it for you." Hope was doing her best to bow despite how unstable her footing was.

"You don't have to go that far, Hope." Ryu said. "Just doing my job."

"What will you do now?" Susato asked.

"Rebuild my home from the ground up, of course," Hope said. "I can't do the digging anymore, so I'll need to do some hirings, repair some relations… but I will make sure Descan makes his way back home, and bury poor Mr. Scarlet."

"That's assuming the will is honored in the first place," Susato said.

"Well if it isn't I'll make sure to let someone have it."

Mrs. Scarlet entered the lobby, still dabbing away at her eyes.

"Mrs. Scarlet…." Hope said, unsure of what to do.

"Please, call me Melissa," she said.

"Melissa, you saved my life," Hope said. "But I'd never imagine you'd do so much for me."

"Of course I would. You saved me first," Melissa said. "When my husband died, I felt like I wanted to die with him. But you told me, 'Young lady, I can feel your husband's presence. He is watching over you. So keep living, and I can guarantee that you will have a long and fruitful existence. I will give your husband all the best services in the meantime.' The wonderful woman that saved me that day could never be a murderer."

"I'm glad I could do so much just by passing a message," Hope said, twirling her hair in an embarrassed manner.

"I'd like to get to know you more," Melissa said. "So when you're released let's meet up sometime."

"I'd like that."

As the two women continued to talk Ryu and Susato decided to leave them be. By the looks of it, Hope was going to be just fine.

* * *

 _Epilogue: One year later_

Hope cleaned the last of the graffiti off of Descan's tombstone, ignoring the pain in her back as best she could. She had spent the past year running 'Hogar de los Muertos' to the best of her ability since Descan's will was honored. Business was hanging on and she had made great strides, but some of Father Shepherd's supporters still loathed her.

"You're looking very busy," her best friend Melissa Scarlet said behind her. Melissa made sure to visit at least once a week to see her husband's grave, and drag Hope off the premises for some quality time at least once a month.

"Oh, everyone's been busting their buns tidying up this place," Hope said. "Mr. Fortune just finished his own shift cursing my name."

"Oh, you know he doesn't mean it," Melissa said. "He'd never want to curse his boss."

Hope chuckled. She had hired the man as a gravedigger after he was released from jail from his vandalism sentence as a gesture of goodwill. The two managed a functional work relationship, barely.

"But today is the day, isn't it?"

"Yes, thank you for helping me with that, Melissa," Hope said. "You know, you really didn't have to do so much."

"Yes, but I wanted to," Melissa said.

Recently Hope visited the orphanage she had briefly lived in. There, she met someone that she wanted to get to know more closely, and made arrangements to meet them. The moment Melissa caught wind, she insisted on using her status as a lady of higher standing to help and wouldn't take no for an answer. Hope was grateful for her aid, all things considered.

"Hope, they're here!"

She and Melissa went to the front gate of the cemetery, where a man was guiding a five-year old girl by the hand. The girl had blonde hair, and a shy, mousy demeanor. Her eyes were closed, showing that she was blind.

"Hello there, little lady," Hope said gently. "What's your name?"

"My name is Faith," the little girl answered.

"Nice to meet you, Faith. I'm Hope. Welcome to your new home."

 **The Adventure of the Mysterious Crone: End.**

* * *

 **A/N: This is the end of the case, but the beginning of the real challenge. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed my take on the world of DGS, as well as traveling with Hope on her journey. See you next time! Please review.**


End file.
